castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Grant Danasty
(Judgment) |seiyuu = Masaya Onosaka (Judgment) |family = Row (descendant, non-canon) Michelle Danasty (descendantDengekionline (Japanese language)成田：私も小説版でダナスティの子孫をヒロインにさせていただきました（笑）。その節はダナスティの子孫という私の考えた無茶なキャラクター設定を許してくださり、ありがとうございました。, non-canon?) |theme = Clockwork (Judgment) }} Grant Danasty is a character in the game Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. Grant was a former pirate whose entire family was killed by Dracula. When Grant stood against him, Dracula laid a curse upon him that metamorphosed him into a monster, condemned to guard the Clock Tower of Untimely Death. Trevor Belmont freed him of Dracula's Curse, and in return Grant promised to help him vanquish Dracula. Interestingly, Grant's name (Danasty) might imply that he was one of the Dăneşti, a junior line of the Wallachian royal family that spent many years in a vicious feud with their cousins, the Draculeşti; this would agree quite well with Grant's claim that Dracula – a member of the Draculeşti line – murdered his entire family. Noted Dracula scholar Radu Florescu wrote in his book Dracula: Prince of Many Faces that "in terms of its violence the Dracula-Dăneşti feud can be compared to the Lancaster-York conflict in England, Shakespeare's Capulet-Montagu rivalry, or the Burgundian-Capetian antagonism in France." Official background from the Dracula's Curse Manuel: Count Dracula used his sinister powers to turn this Pirate Captain into a ghost. And as one of Dracula's gruesome gang, he will attack you at the top of the Clock Tower of Untimely Death. However, if you can defeat this scoundrel, his spirit will join you. He's small, nimble, and has a strong spring in his step, so he's able to jump up to walls or ceilings and stick to them like glue. Grant's primary weapons are an axe and dagger. Another of his weapons is his skill to scurry along hidden routes not accessible to Trevor. Unfortunately, both his body and his ego bruise easily. Appearances Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Grant Danasty first appeared as an ape-like boss reminiscent of the hunchback, Quasimodo, in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse if the player decides to go to the Clock Tower of Untimely Death. After defeating Grant with Trevor, he turns back into his human form and the player has the choice to take him on as a second playable character. Grant can jump high and walk on walls and ceilings. In the American version of the game, his primary attack utilizes a combat knife, being a moderately powerful attack with great speed. In the Japanese version, his main attack is to throw a dagger which does not consume any hearts. He can use the Dagger, Axe, or Stopwatch subweapons. The Doppelganger will take his form if you use Grant to fight. Game Text Manual Entry Count Dracula used his sinister powers to turn this Pirate Captain into a ghost. And as one of Dracula's gruesome gang, he will attack you at the top of the Clock Tower of Untimely Death. However, if you can defeat this scoundrel, his spirit will join you. He's small, nimble, and has a strong spring in his step, so he's able to jump up to walls or ceilings and stick to them like glue. Grant's primary weapons are an axe and dagger. Another of his weapons is his skill to scurry along hidden routes not accessible to Trevor. Unfortunately, both his body and his ego bruise easily. Upon Defeating Grant (Video) * Grant: My name is Grant. I dreamed I was turned into a ghost. * Grant: Please take me with you. My family was killed by Dracula. (A menu appears that says "What will you do?" with the options "Take him with you?" or "Leave him behind?".) * Grant (If you choose "Leave him behind?"): Thanks for helping me. I hope we see each other again. * Grant (If you choose "Take him with you?"): I can help you a lot because I am very fast. If Trevor chose Sypha or Alucard as his partner''http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/cv3/documents/dialogue.txt * Grant: My job is done, so you should go with him for now. ''Mention in Ending''http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/end-cv3.htm Both feel their friendship is stronger since they worked together to rid Wallachia city of evil. Grant will start to rebuild the destroyed areas of the city. ''From Manual Story(translated by "Help Me")http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/cv3/documents/CV3J.txt Around the same time, within Wallachia, a group of rebels were covertly plotting to overthrow Count Dracula. However their human strength was no help and they were no match for Dracula's dark powers. Some of the men were torn to pieces, others were sentenced to be skewered and some were transformed into hideous monsters. Grant Dinesti, carefree man from Wallachia was among them. '' ''Upon Defeating Grant (Fan Translation) video * Grant: Ugh... am I alive? I'm Grant. That... bastard turned me into...! * Grant: Everyone died here 'cause of him! Please let me help! (a message appears asking "Accept a partner?" with options "yes" and "no" * Grant (if chosen "yes"): Really? My speed and skills are now at your service!" Mention in Ending (Fan Translation) video Helping each other, the two achieved victory. With peace restored, Grant rebuilt his village. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night A zombie impersonating Grant appeared in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin A mimic of the boss battle from SotN can be found in the hidden dungeon, Nest of Evil, in Portrait of Ruin. Castlevania Judgment Grant Danasty also appears in Castlevania: Judgment for the Wii as a playable character. Within the storyline of this game, apparently he was in love with Sypha Belnades, but after seeing her married to Trevor Belmont, he did not attend their wedding, and is still dissatisfied with it. After Grant kills the Time Reaper, the Time Rift closes and he returns in Valachia, where he continues to help people rebuild their towns after the battle against Dracula. It is also said that people don't remember him as a Vampire killer, like Trevor, but as the man who rebuilt Valachia. Animated Castlevania Grant, along with the other Dracula's Curse characters, is featured in concept art for an animated Castlevania series by Project 51 Productions. He will not be making an appearance in the first Dracula's Curse Animated Movie, although he is to appear in a second one if they are able to make it. Pachislot Akumajo Dracula III His role in the game is reduced to a 8-bit cameo, while Alucard and Sypha are main characters. Enemy Data External Links * Grant Danasty at the Castlevania Fan Wiki References * Akumajo Densetsu Ending Translation * JLange's Dialog Guide on GameFAQs de:Grant Danasty Category:Characters DaNasty, Grant DaNasty, Grant DaNasty, Grant DaNasty, Grant Category:Judgment Characters Category:Hero-turn-villain bosses